Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bioresorbable scaffolds; more particularly, this invention relates to bioresorbable scaffolds for treating vessels of the body.
Description of the State of the Art
Radially expandable endoprostheses are artificial devices adapted to be implanted in an anatomical lumen. An “anatomical lumen” refers to a cavity, duct, of a tubular organ such as a blood vessel, urinary tract, and bile duct. Stents are examples of endoprostheses that are generally cylindrical in shape and function to hold open and sometimes expand a segment of an anatomical lumen. Stents are often used in the treatment of atherosclerotic stenosis in blood vessels. “Stenosis” refers to a narrowing or constriction of the diameter of a bodily passage or orifice. In such treatments, stents reinforce the walls of the blood vessel and prevent restenosis following angioplasty in the vascular system. “Restenosis” refers to the reoccurrence of stenosis in a blood vessel or heart valve after it has been treated (as by balloon angioplasty, stenting, or valvuloplasty) with apparent success.
The treatment of a diseased site or lesion with a stent involves both delivery and deployment of the stent. “Delivery” refers to introducing and transporting the stent through an anatomical lumen to a desired treatment site, such as a lesion. “Deployment” corresponds to expansion of the stent within the lumen at the treatment region. Delivery and deployment of a stent are accomplished by positioning the stent about one end of a catheter, inserting the end of the catheter through the skin into an anatomical lumen, advancing the catheter in the anatomical lumen to a desired treatment location, expanding the stent at the treatment location, and removing the catheter from the lumen.
The following terminology is used. When reference is made to a “stent”, this term will refer to a permanent structure, usually comprised of a metal or metal alloy, generally speaking, while a scaffold will refer to a structure comprising a bioresorbable polymer and capable of radially supporting a vessel for a limited period of time, e.g., 3, 6 or 12 months following implantation. It is understood, however, that the art sometimes uses the term “stent” when referring to either type of structure.
Scaffolds and stents traditionally fall into two general categories—balloon expanded and self-expanding. The later type expands (at least partially) to a deployed or expanded state within a vessel when a radial restraint is removed, while the former relies on an externally-applied force to configure it from a crimped or stowed state to the deployed or expanded state.
Self-expanding stents are designed to expand significantly when a radial restraint is removed such that a balloon is often not needed to deploy the stent. Self-expanding stents do not undergo, or undergo relatively no plastic or inelastic deformation when stowed in a sheath or placed on a balloon. Balloon expanded stents or scaffolds, by contrast, undergo a significant plastic or inelastic deformation when both crimped and later deployed by a balloon.
In the case of a balloon expandable stent, the stent is mounted about a balloon portion of a balloon catheter. The stent is compressed or crimped onto the balloon. Crimping may be achieved by use of an iris-type or other form of crimper, such as the crimping machine disclosed and illustrated in US 2012/0042501. A significant amount of plastic or inelastic deformation occurs both when the balloon expandable stent or scaffold is crimped and later deployed by a balloon. At the treatment site within the lumen, the stent is expanded by inflating the balloon.
The stent must be able to satisfy a number of basic, functional requirements. The stent must be capable of radial compressive forces imposed on the stent as it supports the walls of a vessel. Therefore, a stent must possess adequate radial strength. After deployment, the stent must adequately maintain its size and shape throughout its service life despite the various forces that may come to bear on it. In particular, the stent must adequately maintain a vessel at a prescribed diameter for a desired treatment time despite these forces. The treatment time may correspond to the time required for the vessel walls to remodel, after which the stent is no longer necessary for the vessel to maintain a desired diameter.
The present application adopts the definitions of radial strength and radial stiffness set forth in US2014/0114399. Radial strength, which is the ability of a stent to resist radial compressive forces, relates to a stent's radial yield strength around a circumferential direction of the stent. A stent's “radial yield strength” or “radial strength” (for purposes of this application) may be understood as the compressive loading, which if exceeded, creates a yield stress condition resulting in the stent diameter not returning to its unloaded diameter, i.e., there is irrecoverable deformation of the stent. When the radial yield strength is exceeded the stent is expected to yield more severely and only a minimal force is required to cause major deformation. A radial “stiffness” refers to the amount net radial inward force (i.e., uniform radial inward pressure over the entire abluminal scaffold surface×the abluminal surface area) required to reversibly decrease a scaffold diameter by a certain amount. The slope of the curve from a force-deflection plot will be called the “absolute stiffness” or K. The units are N/mm and the stiffness is expressed for the linearly elastic range of response to the radial force. Thus, for a scaffold deployed to 6.5 mm and having a linear elastic range for radial compression between 6.5 mm and 5.5 mm and a radial stiffness of 20 N/mm, a net inward radial inward force of 10 N is needed to decrease the scaffold diameter from 6.5 mm to 6.0 mm. After the radial force is removed, the scaffold returns to the 6.5 mm diameter.
A commonly used type of peripheral stent is the self-expanding stent made from super-elastic material, such as Nitinol. This type of material is known for its ability to return to its original configuration after severe deformation, such as a crushing load or longitudinal bending. However, this variety of self-expanding stents have undesired qualities; most notably, the high resiliency of super-elastic material produces what is commonly referred to as a “chronic outward force” (COF) on the blood vessel supported by the stent. It is believed that a COF exerted on a blood vessel by a self-expending stent is a main contributor to high degrees of restenosis of lesions treated by the self-expanding stent. It has been shown that not even an anti-proliferative drug delivered from drug eluting self-expandable stents can mitigate the restenosis caused by the stent's COF. Stents that are plastically deformed by a balloon to support a vessel do not suffer from this drawback. Indeed, balloon expanded stents, in contrast to self-expanding stents made from a super-elastic material, have the desirable quality of being deployable to the desired diameter for supporting the vessel without exerting residual outward forces on the vessel.
A balloon-expanded polymer scaffold, such as that described in US 2010/0004735 is made from a biodegradable, bioabsorbable, bioresorbable, or bioerodable polymer. The terms biodegradable, bioabsorbable, bioresorbable, biosoluble or bioerodable refer to the property of a material or stent to degrade, absorb, resorb, or erode away from an implant site. The polymer scaffold described in US 2010/0004735, for example, as opposed to a metal stent, is intended to remain in the body for only a limited period of time. In many treatment applications, the presence of a stent in a body may be necessary for a limited period of time until its intended function of, for example, maintaining vascular patency and/or drug delivery is accomplished. Moreover, it has been shown that biodegradable scaffolds allow for improved healing of the anatomical lumen as compared to metal stents, which may lead to a reduced incidence of late stage thrombosis. In these cases, there is a desire to treat a vessel using a polymer scaffold, in particular a bioabsorable or bioresorbable polymer scaffold, as opposed to a metal stent, so that the prosthesis's presence in the vessel is for a limited duration. However, there are numerous challenges to overcome when developing a polymeric scaffold.
Polymer material considered for use as a polymeric scaffold, e.g. poly(L-lactide) (“PLLA”), poly(L-lactide-co-glycolide) (“PLGA”), poly(D-lactide-co-glycolide) or poly(L-lactide-co-D-lactide) (“PLLA-co-PDLA”) with less than 10% D-lactide, and PLLD/PDLA stereo complex, may be described, through comparison with a metallic material used to form a stent, in some of the following ways. A suitable polymer has a low strength to volume ratio, which means more material is needed to provide an equivalent mechanical property to that of a metal. Therefore, struts must be made thicker and wider to have the required strength for a stent to support lumen walls at a desired radius. The scaffold made from such polymers also tends to be brittle or have limited fracture toughness. The anisotropic and rate-dependent inelastic properties (i.e., strength/stiffness of the material varies depending upon the rate at which the material is deformed, in addition to the temperature, degree of hydration, thermal history) inherent in the material, only compound this complexity in working with a polymer, particularly, bioresorbable polymer such as PLLA or PLGA.
Scaffolds used to treat coronary vessels experience, for the most part, a primarily radial loading. However, scaffolds intended for peripheral vessels experience a quite different loading, to such an extent that the traditional measure of a stent's fitness for use, i.e., its radial strength/stiffness, is not an accurate measure of whether the scaffold will have sufficient strength to provide mechanical support within the peripheral vessel for the duration needed. This is because a peripheral scaffold is placed in a significantly different environment from a coronary scaffold. The vessel size is larger. And there is much more movement of the vessel, with motions in different directions, especially when located close to an articulating joint. As such, a scaffold intended for a peripheral vessel will need to be able to sustain more complex loading, including a combination of axial, bending, torsional and radial loading. These and related challenges facing peripherally implanted scaffolds are discussed in US2011/0190871 and US2014/0114399.
Strain hardening of tubes is known. Examples of processes for strain-hardening tubes include US20110066222; Coates, P. D. et al., Drawing of polymers through a conical die, POLYMER, Vol. 20, December (1979), and Coates, P. D. et al., Die drawing for shape memory polymers for soft tissue fixation, Proceedings of the Polymer Processing Society 29th Annual Meeting, Jul. 15-23, 2013, Nuremberg Germany.
A continued need exists for improving the mechanical properties of scaffolds, for both coronary and peripheral applications.